What if Miles was
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Oneshots with different things happening with Miles Lancaster involved.
1. Red Alert's angel

**What if Miles was**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_AN: I have these on Tumblr so I decided to post it on here together._

**Red Alert's angel**

* * *

Every Cybertronian got an Angel or Demon that sat appeared on top of their helm once they became a youngling. They could only see and hear their own Angel or Demon but each one got it's own personality, image and designation.

"Go away Miles," said Red as he glanced at his so called Angel. "You are a security breach to me and the ark."

"I can't even interact with anything," argued Miles. Miles looked at the beam. "Let's climb that beam, it will be fun."

"Not again," shouted Red Alert at he attempted to flick Miles away.

"Please," pleased Miles as he moved to a new location. "Maybe you can do some type of security work up there." Miles really wanted to go up higher with Red Alert.

"Red Alert," said Prowl as he pulled his lover into a hold in an attempt to calm the paranoid bot. "I need you to go watch the monitors." Prowl let Red Alert go, "I have a feeling like the twins are up to no good."

"I'll be monitoring the monitors right away," said Red Alert as he ignored the blabbing Miles.

"I know how hard it is for you to deal with your angel," Prowl glanced around to make sure they where alone. "But if I can deal with my demon then you can deal with your Angel." Prowl gave Red Alert a quick but loving kiss.

"I shall see you later," said Red Alert as he turned around with Miles apearing on his head.


	2. Dreaming of an evil toaster

**What if Miles was**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Dreaming of an evil toaster**

* * *

Miles stopped in front of the garage-sale that was in front of an apartment. His eyes watched a toaster that looked familiar. It looked exactly like the one he kept meeting in his dream. The toaster that shared his feeling with Miles in the dreams.

"How much?" Asked Miles without a care since he really wanted the toaster of his dreams.

"Um, ten dollars?" Stated a hesitant Patsy.

"Deal," Miles said fast as he took out ten dollars.

Patsy looked conflicted on whether he should sell the evil toster or keep it.

"Thank you," said one of Patsy's relieved roommates as Miles picked up the toaster.

"Ok," said a confused but happy Miles as he started walking away with the toaster.

Miles was confused with the man's reaction as he walked home fast while he clenched the toaster. Miles couldn't wait to get home as he thought about the toaster and his dream. Once he was home, he ran toward his room and them shut his door.

"Your alive right?" Asked Miles as he tapped on the toaster. "I must be crazy for believing that we meet in a dream." Miles continues to tap on the toaster he just bought.

Miles gave up after an hour and put the toaster under his bed.

Miles once again dreamed about the toaster turning into an evil robot. The robot and Miles stared at each other but the robot eventually said "Ejector wants human to wake up."

Miles slowly started waking up to the feeling of something on his chest. When fully wake, Miles noticed the robot, Ejector, on top of him with it's tail against Miles' neck. For what felt like hours, could have been minutes, Miles laid still.

Ejector makes a noise that Miles assumed was talking. The small robot moved it's tail and now sat on Miles.

"Hey Ejector," Miles said to the red eyed bot.

Ejector made a noise that Miles determined was Ejector understanding.

"Want to my my friend?" Miles looked happy but was still sleepy.

Ejector moved it's tail before going back under the bed.

Miles yawned but went right back to bed, hoping that why had happened was not a dream.


	3. A handcuff tester

**What if Miles was**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**A handcuff tester**

* * *

"Please," Sam pleaded as he grabbed Miles. "I need you to do this," Sam looked into his best friends eyes.

"The faster we test these special handcuffs out then the faster I get to go back to the base," said an unhappy Graham since he had been chosen to test out the handcuffs created by Wheeljack. "These bloody things can be dangerous."

"How can they be dangerous?" Asked Miles not knowing about the Autobots or Decepticons. "They may look different but they look cute."

"Be happy you are clueless about what is really going on," whispered Graham to himself as Sam cuffed the two together.

"Go on," Sam stated as he stands back. "Try and force your hands free."

Miles happily tried to pull his hand free as Graham stood still. Miles, pulled and pulled but eventually asked "Aren't you going to try as well?"

"Alright," answered Graham as he glanced at Miles. Graham pulled hard causing Miles to fall toward forward.

"Wait," said Miles just before Graham caught him.

"Keys now," said Graham as he glanced at Sam.

"I think I left them at the base," said a worried Sam as Graham helped Miles stand straight up.

"You twat," said Graham after he heard Sam's words. "You lost those bloody keys."

"I'll go get them," said Sam right before he ran out of his house.

"So," said Miles as he glanced at Graham. "We are handcuffed together," Miles pulled his cuffed hand.

"We should try freeing ourselves through other means ," said Graham in attempt to stay optimistic. "Sam does want us to try and free ourselves."

"That's the spirit dude," shouted Miles as he tugged at the handcuffs.


	4. stuck on a Deserted Island

**What if Miles was**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**stuck on a Deserted Island**

* * *

Miles rubbed his head, unsure with what had just happened. Memories of a giant robots shaped like a big metal triangle popped into his thoughts. Miles remembered the robot taking him and Mikaela and then transforming so that it could fly them away. After that Miles could not remember any more then just waking up on a dirty beach.

Mikaela grabbed Miles shoulder as she says "I'm right here," to the confused boy.

"Giant metal triangular robot," Miles said as he stood up.

"We got captured and lost by a robot," said a calm Mikaela as she ran and combed her fingers through her hair. Mikaela decided she would pretend to also be surprised since she did not want to explain anything to Sam's best friend. She hated explaining!

"I'm still processing that information," Miles said as he glanced around.

Mikaela said "For now let's check out our surroundings," as she glanced around.

After Miles and Mikaela look around the island, they discovered it was abandoned. They realized that they were on a small deserted island.

"We need water," said Mikaela as she carries two apples.

"At lease we found apples," stated Miles, hoping to brighten the mood as Mikaela handed him one apples.

"Your right but we need water or we will dehydrate fast," mumbled Mikaela, knowing that the Autobots were at lease looking for her.

"I can't wait to tell Sam," said a happy Miles.

"He'll be surprised," Mikaela spoke as she tried not to laugh.


	5. stuck in an elevator

**What if Miles was**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**stuck in an elevator**

* * *

"We are doomed," said a fed up Miles to the man he had barely met a few hours ago in the elevator they were currently stuck in.

"Stop being a prat," Graham muttered as Miles scooted closer to him. "The others will eventually realize that we are missing."

"It's been three hours," Miles wines out, his leg now touching Graham. "More then three whole hours."

"You didn't mind awhile ago," stated Graham as he didn't point out how close Miles was.

"That was because I was not hungry," Miles complains.

"Suck it up lad," said Graham as he stood up in order to stretch his legs. "You can starve for a couple of hours or days."

"So you work with the robotic aliens huh," Miles attempted to make conversation. "Learn anything interesting?"

"Lots of things you will find out about the longer you are here," answered Graham as walked around the small elevator.

"So?" Started Miles as he moved his hair from his face with his finger. "Where do their equivalence of a baby come from?"

"Well?" Graham tried to think of an answer. "That is a bloody brilliant question," Graham stopped pacing.

Before Miles could add more, the elevator doors slid open.

"Ratchet can answer that," said Bumblebee when the doors were fully open.

"Wait," shouted Miles as Bumblebee grabbed him.

"Best of luck finding out," spoke Graham as he left the elevator fast.

Miles did not speak as Bumblebee started walking away from the now fixed elevator.


	6. A girl

**What if Miles was**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.**  
**

**A girl**

* * *

"Sam," said Miles as she stared at her best friend Samantha Witwicky or Sam as she liked to be called. "You have been avoiding me ever since you started dating Mikaelo."

"I have not," Sam tried to deny as she pretended to drive the femme Bumblebee. "I just have been extremely busy is all."

"With Mikaelo," Miles teased as they neared a hill.

"No," Sam denied as she blushed and while Bumblebee stopped. "It's important," Sam got out.

"Right," said Miles as Sam stumbled out of the yellow car. "This is why sneakers are awesome," Miles pointed to her shoes.

"Your such a tomboy," added Sam as she pointed to her own high-heels.

"And your such a crybaby," Miles teased as Sam pushed her long hair behind her ears. "Your having trouble with your long hair," Miles started gesturing toward her own short hair.

"Whatever," Sam attempted not to laugh. "Show her Bee."

"Who?" Miles questioned at her friend. "Wow," Miles watch as Sam's car transformed into a big feminine yellow robot. "That is sweet dude."

"Introduction time," Bumblebee played out.

"This is Bumblebee," said a smiling Sam as she crossed her arms beneath her breast. "She is a Cybertronian but part of the Autobots side." Miles started at the big feminine Autobot. "The Autobots are fighting the evil Decepticons but there are only a few left."

"You where apart of something important," Miles squealed out. Miles grinned, "So how do they have babies?"

"Simply put," Sam said ad as started to think of a way to explain. "I destroyed their baby maker in order to destroy the Decepticon evil leader."

"No male robots then?" Asked Miles as she started picturing the female robots. "Are they all lesbians then?"

"Why did you even say that?" Asked an embarrassed Sam as Bumblebee laugh in the background. "Not all of them," Sam ignored the snickering female bot. "There have a few Mechs left," Sam noticed Miles facial confusion, "As in male robots."

"Sweet," said a happy Miles. "A race dominated by females," Miles glance day her best friend. "Why couldn't earth be like that," Miles let out a sigh.

"It's party time," Bumblebee played for the two females. Bumblebee was happy to finally meet her charges best friend in person.


End file.
